


【VN】Possession

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 如果说人类有独占欲，那么恶魔必然也有，只不过，人类能控制住，而恶魔却能放大。





	1. Chapter 1

上

最近维吉尔觉得尼禄的行为越来越奇怪了，他说不上来到底哪里奇怪，从他和但丁两个人一起从魔界回来之后，尼禄造访事务所的频率明显增加了不少，然而他的弟弟，对于此事表示根本没什么，甚至说他大惊小怪。维吉尔并不觉得自己大惊小怪或者神经敏感，他对于尼禄的异常表现显得格外关注，关注到但丁为此露出了不怎么赞同的表情。

维吉尔按部就班的每天擦拭着他的爱刀，而这个时候，尼禄就安安静静地坐在他身边，就像是等待抚摸的大型猫科动物，半眯着眼睛，尾巴微微地摇动着，似乎是在等待着主人的爱抚，又似乎是在观察着，就那样乖乖的没有一丁点其他动静，但是你却永远不知道，这只猫会在什么时候吃醋，甚至为此大闹脾气。

维吉尔沉默着将阎魔刀插回刀鞘，这时，尼禄打了一个哈欠，泪水沾湿了他的睫毛，维吉尔抿了一下嘴，刷的一下子站了起来，看样子是打算出门。刚才还打着哈欠一副昏昏欲睡的尼禄猛地站了起来，脸上特别精神的模样，完全看不出是刚才那副快要睡着的样子，浑身紧绷的肌肉昭示着他过于紧张的状态。

“我要出一趟门，你可以待在家里等我，尼禄。”

“我可以跟着。”

维吉尔过于柔和的语气，让尼禄微微一愣，随后摇了摇头，并且大胆地示意自己可以跟着。维吉尔皱了一下眉头，却微微含颌的动作看上去像是答应了尼禄的请求。维吉尔走在前面，尼禄紧随其后，却又微妙地保持着安全距离，就像是一只弱小无助的幼兽，在强者面前露出自己最为柔弱的部分。

维吉尔停下了前进的脚步，等待着尼禄，然而尼禄却同时停下了前进的脚步，维吉尔的眉头皱得更深了，他一个转身几步凑到尼禄面前。尼禄被维吉尔突如其来的动作吓了一跳，下意识的将左手摸上了身后的位置，可惜，他并没有带上他的爱刀，甚至连他的爱枪都被落在事务所里。

“你有事瞒着我，尼禄。”

“没有！”

尼禄反射性的大吼，就像是被踩到了尾巴的猫，浑身炸开了毛发。维吉尔看着尼禄反常的反应，更加确定对方的确有事瞒着自己，但是具体是什么，他猜不到，他能轻易地读懂但丁，可他却看不透尼禄的想法。尼禄看着像是在模仿着但丁的一举一动，可细究起来，他始终还是他自己，所谓的模仿也不过类似于幼兽学习生存能力的一个过程。维吉尔有点不爽了，他不知道为什么他已经回来的前提下，尼禄依旧选择模仿但丁，而不是他这个拥有着直系血统的父亲。

尼禄感受到了从维吉尔身上散发出来的魔力，像是在诉说着什么，但是他读不懂，就像他永远不知道他的叔叔但丁在想些什么，可但丁却永远能读懂维吉尔在想什么，难道就因为他们两个是同卵双胞胎吗？尼禄努力解读着维吉尔所要表达的意思，可那些压力只存在了几秒钟，维吉尔紧皱的眉头似乎松开了不少，尼禄暗自松了口气。

维吉尔一改之前领头的姿势，他现在和尼禄并排走着，目的很简单，他想要读懂尼禄脸上的表情所表达出的意思，他想要观察，研究出尼禄的所思所想。如果可以的话，维吉尔想着，他打算代替但丁的位置，即使使用强硬的手段也没关系，只要能让尼禄对自己表现出一丝一毫地崇拜之意，就足够了。

维吉尔想到这里，他内心深处的恶魔发出了微弱的共鸣声。


	2. Chapter 2

下

出门一趟后，维吉尔和尼禄之间的关系似乎更僵硬了，但丁作为中间人，挑着眉看着突然陷入僵局的父子两个人，明明出门前还好好的。

维吉尔回到事务所，根本没有理会来自但丁不解地表情，一句话没有说的回到了二楼的房间，紧跟其后的尼禄嘴里不停地嘀咕着什么，同样没有理睬望向他的但丁。就这样但丁被两个人完美的忽视，他撇了撇嘴，脸上的表情重新变回了事不关己的模样，将手中的杂志重新扣到了脸上。

两个人心怀鬼胎的走在路上，维吉尔本想去图书馆的念头被尼禄刚才反常地示弱给打消了，此时此刻，他的脑海中只有如何将尼禄压制在自己身下，并且让他的眼里除了自己以外不存在其他人或物的想法，这样既威胁又诱人的想法，让维吉尔无意识地握紧了手中的阎魔刀。

尼禄和维吉尔并排走着，余光却一直注意对方过于完美的脸型，从额头到鼻梁再到双唇，一丝单薄的欲望夹杂其他说不出的想法，让尼禄紧张地吞了口唾液，双手不安地插进裤子口袋，在害怕被维吉尔注意到自己的眼神的同时，总是禁不住诱惑地偷瞄着对方。

这样奇怪的氛围，直到一位卖花的姑娘从街角转了出来。

“你要不要买一枝花送给你的女朋友？”女孩天对着尼禄天真无邪地笑着，手中高举着一支不怎么新鲜的玫瑰。

尼禄下意识地伸手想要接过女孩手中的玫瑰，然而戴着露指手套的手拦在了尼禄的面前，尼禄吃惊地转头望向身边的维吉尔，只见对方脸上的表情已经凝重到仿佛下一刻他就该拔刀了，生人勿近的气息暴露无遗。这样一来，本来还高高兴兴小女孩一下子坐到了地上，她被男人身上的气息给吓到了。尼禄立刻转身一把抓住了维吉尔的衣领，将他的脑袋猛地凑到对方眼前，咬牙切齿地说着。

“维吉尔，你在干什么，她只是个普通的女孩。”

“我知道。”

维吉尔丝毫没有反抗的想法，鼻尖是尼禄身上带着的清新气息，明明无意识地保护着普通人类，但脸上着急的表情更像是担心维吉尔闯祸。维吉尔轻挑了一下嘴角，随后伸手安抚似的拍了拍尼禄的手背，尼禄呆呆地松开了手，维吉尔轻抚了一下衣领，随后在小女孩蹲了下来，脸上的表情像是在研究什么美味佳肴。

“……”

“抱，抱歉。我下次不敢了！”小女孩不知道从维吉尔脸上读懂了什么，吓得脸色都变了，潜意识地道歉，赶紧爬起来带着她的那些玫瑰，消失在了街角。

“喂，维吉尔，对于普通人不能这样做。”

“我知道。”维吉尔的口气露出了不耐烦的情绪，尼禄皱眉住嘴。

维吉尔重新站到尼禄的面前，眼神上下打量了尼禄一番，就像是在确认着什么，毫无征兆的靠近，伸手搂住了尼禄的脖子，过于性感的双唇凑在尼禄的耳边，接下来的脱口而出的话，仿佛是古神的低语。

“我不喜欢，有人接近你。”

“！”

“我更讨厌你模拟但丁的样子。”

“！！”

“所以，我劝你乖一点。”

维吉尔心满意足地看着尼禄呆愣住的模样，搂着对方脖子的手下意识地轻拍了对方几下，脸上的表情却从未变过。尼禄不敢相信维吉尔对自己说了些什么，那些溢出的占有欲像是一把利刃割碎他那些看上去摇摇欲坠的理智，突然醒悟过来似的倒吸一口冷气，尼禄大步往后退了一下，随后又握紧了双拳，狠狠往前跨了一步，再一次伸手打算握住维吉尔的衣领，然而这一次，他扑空了。

“操，我以为你……操！”

“……并没有”

“该死的，操操操！”

尼禄发泄式地踢着地上的石子，他本以为自己那些喷薄欲出的占有欲是不道德的产物，更多的欲望被压抑在内心的最深处，他一直克制着本能想要占有父亲的念头，被他身为人类的道德观束缚着，却没想到打破这层关系的是维吉尔本人。

维吉尔观察着尼禄脸上如同调色盘一样的神色变化，他将手中的阎魔刀从左手换到了右手，似乎有点不耐烦。尼禄注意到了，但是他不敢上前，那些拥抱的欲望在叫嚣，正在毒蚀着他的理智，他怕他控制不住，将那些想法全部交托而出。

维吉尔在尼禄纠结之余，彻底失去了耐心，他上前了一小步，两个人本来就不太远的距离彻底缩小到能感受到彼此的呼吸，维吉尔在尼禄持续自我纠结的同时，一个不怎么色情的吻落在了他的唇上，那张拥有着性感厚实唇形的嘴再一次发声。

“记住，你是我的，只能是我的。”

“操！”

尼禄不甘示弱地吻了上去，太急躁，急躁到维吉尔伸手一把推开了他。此时，一个路人从街角走出，手无意间擦过维吉尔的衣摆，下一秒，维吉尔被尼禄捞进了怀中，尼禄对着陌生男人发出不明意义的怒吼，而那张被隐藏在尼禄脑后的脸上，摆出了最为满意的笑容，就像是看到猎物掉进陷阱里的猎人。


	3. 番外——暗巷

路人以一副看神经病的表情盯了一会儿尼禄，然后嘴里念叨了一些他听不懂的口癖之后，路人吐了口口水，转身就离去了。尼禄这才反应过来，自己到底在干些什么，脸上的表情顿时只剩下了懊恼，然而，下一秒他就被维吉尔压制进一旁的暗巷内，有些东西在黑暗中快速的发酵膨胀，等尼禄再一次回过神来的时候，他俨然被维吉尔那根带着尖锐外骨骼的尾巴缠住了腰身，而他的后穴正吞吐着过大的阴茎，口中则是对方尖锐的爪子，自己的舌头正以非常色情的动作缠绕着，喉咙深处嘀咕着黏腻的呻吟声。

维吉尔用上身将尼禄死死地压在墙壁之上，光影形成的盲区，只能照射出彼此的双腿，然而维吉尔身上散发出来的气味，让尼禄无意识地张口，瞳孔微微扩张，舌头缓缓探出唇间，维吉尔恶狠狠地吻了上去，迅速而猛烈，就像是在撕裂猎物的猛兽，滑嫩的舌头压抑着尼禄的舌苔，灵活的舌尖舔舐着对方口腔内的所有空间，就像是在标记着属于自己的领地，强烈的性气息，被强硬地灌输到尼禄的大脑中。

属于恶魔之间的决斗，在这一刻打响，气息上偏弱的尼禄，被维吉尔身上过浓的发情气息给诱发，从来没有经过发情期的他，无意识地将整个人靠近了热源，热情的表情让维吉尔神色一暗，本就处在爆发边缘的维吉尔，半魔人化，尖锐的指甲直接划开了尼禄身上的衣服，没关系，之后他会用魔力将那些衣物复原，或许尼禄自己都可以做到。维吉尔想到这些，轻笑了一声，直接继续向下滑动着，直到裤子被他的指甲彻底划碎。

维吉尔的手指在尼禄裸露的肌肤上滑动着，锐爪所经之地留下了粉色的痕迹，维吉尔放过了尼禄的唇舌，泛着蓝光的分叉舌尖从对方的下巴缓缓往下舔去，顺着那些他刚刚划过的痕迹，微微发热的表皮，耳边是尼禄的轻喘，在黑暗处散发着幽幽的蓝光。维吉尔的右手从残破的衣服间摸进去，顺着尼禄的腰线缓缓摸向紧实的臀部，饱满的臀肌在维吉尔的揉捏之下变形，又再对方松开的同时快速复原，尼禄本能地伸手搂住了维吉尔的脖子，即使他的双臂有可能被坚硬的外骨骼划伤。

随着舌尖逐渐滑到胸口，尼禄无意识地挺胸，将可口的乳尖往维吉尔的口中送去，敏感的乳尖立刻进入了湿滑高温之处，被大力的吮吸的感觉，让赶快像是一把刚出鞘的利刃，狠狠划开了尼禄混沌的大脑，两个人的鼻端都能闻到对方身上散发出来的发情气息，更为强势地维吉尔迫使尼禄暴露出更多的弱点。

尼禄在本能的支配之下，无意识地放软了身体，后穴在维吉尔的指尖缓缓绽放，尖锐指甲轻易地撬开了穴口，缓慢又黏腻地探入其中，轻微而又霸道的旋转着，魔人颇为灵敏的听力捕捉到了这样暧昧的水声，尼禄涨红着脸。

维吉尔再一次松开了送上门的乳尖，左手轻轻一托，配合自己的粗壮尾巴，将尼禄从地面上托起，这样维吉尔就能轻轻松松地吻上对方的腹肌，舌尖细滑的舌尖钻进敏感的肚脐，模拟着性交时的动作，尼禄双腿夹紧了维吉尔，腰部地耸动配合着高翘的阴茎划过维吉尔的脸，微弱的快感从阴茎上传递，尼禄不耐烦地伸手想要撸动，却被维吉尔一掌阻止。

探入后穴的手指从一根增加到了三根，然而依旧饥不择食地想要吞下更多的东西，发情期导致肠道分泌了大量的黏液，在尖爪的刺激之下分泌得更多，那些过量的液体沾湿了尼禄的臀部和大腿根，在维吉尔蓝色的光芒照耀之下，反射着诡异的美感，诱惑着他更进一步的侵略。

一切就像是上天赐予维吉尔的礼物，当他将自己的阴茎完美地插入尼禄的肠道内，刚好契合的温度让维吉尔眼神又暗上了几分，控制不住地罪魔人化，瞬间膨胀的阴茎，根本不给尼禄任何喘息的机会，腹部立即被顶出了阴茎的形状，过大的龟头让尼禄的肚子看上去像是怀胎十月，然而并非如此，前列腺被过压刺激的产生大量的快感，尼禄的舌头被维吉尔的手指扯出，大量的唾液顺着他的嘴角滑落至下巴，维吉尔随即吻上，在下巴上留下更多色情的痕迹，只可惜，过了没几秒就消失殆尽了。

维吉尔并没有打算放过尼禄，他想到了更为简单的方式，让尼禄的身体彻底记住他的存在，就像是那些深刻在基因里的本能。维吉尔大力的操弄着尼禄的身体内部，让那些平滑肌能彻底的记住他的形状，不停被操弄着的前列腺挤压着过载的快感，随着尼禄高昂无法压抑的呻吟喘息，第一次的性高潮便随着一阵无法言语的痛楚，浓稠的精液被射在了维吉尔的胸膛上，很快在高温的影响之下化作了白烟。

维吉尔突然将尼禄翻了个身，尼禄下意识地伸手撑住墙壁，双腿自然而然地夹住维吉尔的腰身，那些坚硬锋利的外骨骼扎进了大腿的肌肉中，刚好固定住了会下滑的尼禄，高强度的性爱便随着疼痛酸涩以及无法言语的快感，就像是快速驶过的列车，狠狠碾压着尼禄的感知神经，过强的感官刺激，让尼禄用脸蹭着冰冷的墙壁，以此恢复仅存不多的意识，等他醒来的瞬间，目光所及之处就是他被自己亲生父亲搞大的肚子。

尼禄挣扎着躲避着，却被维吉尔亲手全部锁死，没有一丝一毫的余地让尼禄可逃，灵活的尾巴死死缠住尼禄半裸的腰身，维吉尔释放出了更为浓厚的气息，强硬地让尼禄魔人化，尼禄身上魔力炸开的瞬间，本来紧紧包裹阴茎的肠道末端分化出了不存在的器官，维吉尔往后退了一点，左手向对方的后腰施压，紧跟着一个猛插，尾巴微微松开对尼禄的束缚，尼禄顺着重力往后一躲，硕大湿滑的龟头强而有力地顶开了那个新长出来的器官入口。

强烈的酸胀感让尼禄口不能言，湛蓝色的鬼爪死死地嵌进墙壁之中，维吉尔一口咬上了尼禄的肩膀，在尼禄压抑地嘶吼声中，一股浓厚的精液被完全释放在了那个器官之中，维吉尔轻舔着刚刚被他撕咬而出的伤口，和他一样颜色的血液浸湿了那些外骨骼的纹路，留下了碍眼的蓝色。

维吉尔将那些流出的血液舔舐干净的同时，右手掰过尼禄的脸，类似蛇一样的蓝色舌头探入尼禄的口腔，滑进他的喉管，搔弄着敏锐的咽喉部，反射地收缩让舌头死死地卡在中间，窒息感随踵而至。

随后的几次，尼禄被维吉尔带到了夜色的空中，在星光和月亮的照耀之下，他一次又一次的高潮，濒临死亡的快感，让他的大脑深深地记住了来自维吉尔的施舍，那仅存的良知让他没有将尼禄生吞活剥，那些过载的精液量，大部分被化解成了魔力维持着尼禄的魔人状态，还有一些则被一些无法发现的东西给吸收了，体位的变化，让尼禄将维吉尔的阴茎吞得更深，仿佛连灵魂都刻上了对方的名字。

等维吉尔放过尼禄的时候，他早已因为那些快感和性高潮而失去了意识，维吉尔微微勾起嘴角将尼禄抗在肩上，在离开暗巷前，他用魔力将对方处理的干干净净，一点都看不出尼禄像是刚刚经历过数不清性爱的人，紧闭着双眸的脸上只有颇为安逸的睡容。

就这样，维吉尔带着尼禄回到了但丁的事务所门口，就在他打算就这样推开大门的时候，尼禄像是感应到了什么，突然醒过来，逃似的躲到了维吉尔身后的不远处，和维吉尔保持了出门前的距离感。维吉尔只是一脸平静地瞥了一眼尼禄，便推开了事务所的大门，果不其然，接收到了自家弟弟愚蠢的目光。

至于尼禄的躲避现象，维吉尔自然日后有的是办法。

—THE END—


End file.
